


angel

by Forhjs



Series: one shots [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Getting Back Together, Hurt No Comfort, I wrote this at 5 am, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Past Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, dorm mates jeno and jaemim, i love both of my babies, i’m sorry jaemin, jaemin worship, jeno is a cheater but he regrets it, jeno was young and very very stupid, sort of angsty, sweet!jaemin, was supposed to be chartered but it’s a one shot now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 08:20:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20132299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forhjs/pseuds/Forhjs
Summary: jeno had prayed all summer that jaemin had changed from universities. he had begged the gods on his knees to let him not face the boy.because the thought of seeing his beautiful ex boyfriend would absolutely break his heart.maybe that’s why the gods had taken no mercy and gave the devil all the control, because when he opened his dorm room jeno saw jaemin laying on one of the beds.





	angel

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at 5 am and i just really wanted to post it. i’m not a native english speaker so i’m sorry for eventual grammar mistakes but i’ll edit it later today. i hope enjoy reading!

jeno had prayed all summer that jaemin had changed from universities. he had begged the gods on his knees to let him not face the boy.

because the thought of seeing his beautiful ex boyfriend would absolutely break his heart.

just like he had broken jaemin's heart.

that's maybe why the gods had taken no mercy and gave the devil all the control, because when he opened his dorm room he saw him laying on one of the beds.

both of them gasped and stuttered a few times before jeno finally muttered out a weak "hi"

the next moment he was standing alone in the room as jaemin had ran out of the room, tears streaming over his pretty cheeks.

jeno first instinct was to follow him but he kept standing on his spot. he wasn't supposed to run after him anymore, it was over. 

jeno wanted to cry but he didn't feel right letting the tears fall, that where threatening to, in his eyes, because he was the one who hurt jaemin.

he was the one who stomped on his heart and decided to lie about it. to go behind his back and then hold him innocently.

while all of jaemin's friends where telling him jeno was cheating, jeno had jaemin in a hold. he just couldn't believe jeno would cheat on him, and the worst part is that jeno knew that.

so he kept sneaking around with other guys and even girl's, he found an trill in it. fucking someone else and then coming back to his boyfriend, who believed the other was just at home getting his sleepwear.

jeno one time sneaked out of jaemin's house to go to someone else and later returning, hugging jaemin back close again. he even fucked someone in jaemin's bed, multiple times.

but then he was caught full on the act, the face of his boyfriend when he saw him on his own bed, fucking into somebody else. 

he had never seen jaemin looking so empty, with no emotion in his eyes. like he was expecting this day to come, maybe he did. maybe he wasn't so obvious as jeno thought and maybe jaemin didn't trust him so much as jeno thought he did. 

something jeno doesn't shame him for. how could you ever trust someone like himself.

he had the most beautiful, caring and loving guy right in his grasp, but jeno decided to hold other people close, thinking jaemin would still clamp onto his hand. 

he should have felt the strong hold losing up until it where just his fingers grazing jeno's, but eventually pulling away entirely. 

and now jaemin was here again. of course he was, this was his dream school. jeno had foolishly followed him behind, thinking his actions would never be discovered and they would sit here as university sweethearts.

but for all he knew jaemin's sweet heart already belonged to someone else.

and rightfully so, jeno didn't deserved the younger boy. jaemin deserves so much better than a pathetic, cheating guy like himself.

jaemin deserves to be cared for, to be held when he was scared in the loud storms and to be surprised with lovely gifts. jaemin deserves to get all the attention and all the sweet words but most importantly jaemin deserves to be loved whole heartedly and unconditionally.

because jaemin was so so, beautiful. his flaws making him even more pretty and downright perfect. na jaemin was the definition of an angel.

an angel who flew out the grasp of the devil. an devil who didn't appreciate what he had, an devil who didn't take enough with all what the angel had to offer.

jeno was truly an horrible human being.

jeno sighed, staring at the door that was slammed shut for a minute before staring to unpack. carelessly throwing his clothes in the empty closet.

jeno silently wondered for how long jaemin already here was, as his side of the room is colorfully decorated.

jeno was a week late to school, note being able to bring himself to the university he only applied to to spend time with jaemin.

sure, it was a great uni. and jeno was in no way unhappy to be in such a great school and taking a course he was fully intrigued in.

but the one thing jeno truly wanted was gone. all the people who told him that you only realize what you have when you lost it, is so fucking true.

becuase now he lost jaemin, he realized what an amazing human being he was.

someone so accepting, selfless and loyal as jaemin was so, so rare. and jeno was a perfect example from it. jeno would never come close to the perfectness from the younger. 

na jaemin, who despite himself not being rich, gave up all his spare money to charities and spent his free time volunteering.

na jaemin, who always gave everyone a second chance and put everyone above himself.

jeno wasn't worth even a quarter of the love and attention jaemin gave him.

and jaemin was so much more worth than jeno could ever give to him.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are always welcome ♡ hope you enjoyed reading!


End file.
